mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Croc
UPGRADED to CROCODILE! Press W to bite and drag around animals! + (Now hide in water spots)+ Swim well in Mud, Lakes & Oceans! Croc '''or '''Crocodile is the eleventh animal in mope.io and the land equivalent of the Octopus and the Polar Bear. Technical The Crocodile: * Upgrades from the Bear or Swordfish or Walrus at 54k XP. * has a maximum XP of 105k, at which point it will upgrade/evolve to the Rhino, Wolverine or the Shark. * Can eat everything from below it, to Mole and all food items *It can be eaten by anything above it. * Can hide in water spots and large hiding holes; Since late December Crocodiles were able to hide in berry bushes. * Can swim quickly in lakes and mud. *Crocodile has an ability called the Bite Drag that drags other animals, but when hit while dragging a larger animal it will release that animal. You can let go anytime with W. *It is immune to the river effect Appearance Its body is a solid neon green, with a snout and 6 dark green spikes. It has a trapezoid nose with dots for nostrils and a small tail. To a new player, it may appear similar to a Dragon, although the Dragon is much larger, with a light turquoise hue. Strategy Go to the Ocean or a River, and then drag prey onto land and eat them. When a predator with a stunning ability like Rhino comes, hide in a whirlpool. Another strategy is go to a river then get food from it, but when you see a predator that moves freely in Rivers, just go to land. If you have the advantage over them in water or mud, just evade them and maybe try to get a bite. Also, you can drag land animals into water, where they are slow, or into mud or a river. Another strategy using your bite/drag ability is bringing prey into mud. You must find a sutible animal (such as a bear) quickly grab them and drag them into the mud. Since every land animal below you (exept pig) are slow in mud you can easily kill them. Use your ability wisely. Don't mess with predators with it unless you have a good reason, like dragging them out of the way into mud or water to escape be careful what you choose though, as some predators are fast, especially hippos and dragons. (Including the Black Dragon.) If you run into a water predator, drag it onto land so it turns into meat, and you can eat the animal that tried to eat you. (evil grin) Gallery Crocodileatwater.png Screenshot 2017-01-20 at 16.40.02.png|The Bottom Left Corner shows the glitch of croc having an ability one month before the ability was released. croc.jpg Crocodileinmud.jpg Smallcroc3.jpg Smallcroc.jpg Smallcroc2.jpg UnderCroc.png|A Crocodile between a hill and a berry bush Croc.png Crocodile.png|Old appearance of the Crocodile Trivia * A long time ago, before the Bear or Cheetah were added, it upgraded from the Lion at 16,000 XP. * Before the Hippo and Rhino were added, it upgraded to the Dragon at 70,000 XP. * It was the last animal to get an ocean variant, said variant being the Octopus. * On January 20, 2017, the Crocodile had a secret ability where it did nothing * It has the second longest dive time of all animals at one minute. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Land Animals